Drabble Room for Homin
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Homin-MinHo (TVXQ). (1) "Stay": Changmin melempar barang ke arah Yunho saat bertengkar dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan hyung-nya (fluff-sweet). (2) "Shallow Sleep": Yunho merasa bertemu Changmin dalam mimpinya (angsty). (3) Headache: Yunho jadi sandera Changmin yg sakit kepala (fluff).
1. Stay

**Stay**

.

_(Yunho-Changmin TVXQ (Homin)/ PG/Fluff/Sweet)_

Inspired from "Stay Stay Stay" by Taylor Swift

.  
.

"_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my phone across the room at you  
I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed"_

.

Hal-hal kecil bisa menjadi perdebatan panas sudah menjadi hal wajar diantara kami. Namun kali ini aku tak menyangka bisa jadi sebesar ini. Dia marah _besar_. Aku tahu itu karena sekarang dia memanggil nama lengkapku.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!"

Lalu diikuti sebuah benda melayang ke arahku.

Dengan cepat mataku mengenali itu sebagai ponsel milik Changmin. Jadi silahkan salahkan refleks bagusku yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Hap! Untung perhitunganku tak meleset.

Tapi belum sempat lega ponsel itu selamat tahu-tahu saja dadaku sudah dihantam bantal sofa.

Changmin itu jarang sekali marah besar, tidak sepertiku, tapi sekali itu terjadi maka kemungkinan besar akan main fisik. Apalagi kalau konotasinya marah karena jengkel. Biasanya suka membanting sesuatu. Yang agak ekstrim sih akan melempar sesuatu ke arahku seperti saat ini.

Aku bisa melihat Changmin semakin sebal aku selamat dari dua serangannya. Jadi aku tahu akan diserang lagi, tapi tak menyangka kali ini jaraknya sangat pendek.

_Bletak!_

….

Suara itu terdengar jelas olehku sendiri yang diikuti rasa pening. Sepertinya itu tadi komik bleach terbaru yang dibelinya kemarin dan mendarat tidak nyaman di kepalaku hari ini.

"Aish!"

Refleks aku mengaduh sambil memegangi seluruh kepalaku. Dengan mata terpejam dan menunduk aku hanya tahu Changmin sudah pergi karena ada suara pintu kamar berdebam keras sekali.

_Nice!_

Sambil meringis aku hanya bisa menekan-nekan pelan kepalaku yang terkena ujung lancip komik. Benar-benar lega melihat tidak ada darah walau sepertinya bengkak. Kemudian aku merasa wajahku apakah sempat terserempet benda itu tadi. Saat menyentuh tulang pipi di dekat sudut mata tiba-tiba Changmin keluar dari kamarnya. Menghampiriku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hyung…kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku yakin pasti kali ini dia benar-benar khawatir. Hmm…aku jadi ingin iseng.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya kena. Agak perih," aku menutupinya dengan tanganku disertai rintihan sakit layaknya sedang audisi serial baru. Untunglah aku pernah main serial.

Tangan Changmin memegang milikku dan menjauhkannya. "Kalau begitu jangan dipegang seperti itu hyung," ucapnya dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Matanya menelusuri titik yang kumaksud. "Tidak ada apa-apa sih tapi mungkin bengkaknya muncul sebentar lagi."

Changmin kemudian langsung berdiri mengambil kaleng minum di kulkas dan kembali duduk di sampingku. Kaleng itu menempel di kulitku dan membuatku tersengat kaget. Aku kembali mengaduh yang dianggap Changmin kesakitan karena terluka.

"Mianhe…"

"Kenapa suka melempariku sih? Sayang barangnya kan," aku berusaha melucu untuk mencairkan suasana diantara kami yang masih tegang.

"Habis wajahmu itu menyebalkan sekali."

Aku merasa semakin canggung karena Changmin terlihat serius ketika mengatakannya. Kuanggap itu setara dengan gemas-untuk-mencubit-karena-saking-lucunya-wajahmu . Karena kesal dengan jawaban itu maka aku kembali mengeluarkan suara kesakitan. Biarin.

Tapi melihat betapa hati-hati dan berkonsetrasinya dia merawatku begini membuatku jadi tidak tega juga terus membohonginya.

"U…"

_Cup!_

Sebenarnya aku mau bilang uso alias bohong tapi itu tersangkut di tenggorokan saat tiba-tiba saja Changmin mencium ringan spot lukaku.

"Cepat sembuh ya," Changmin mengucapkannya dengan nada kasual seperti ketika ibumu meniup lukamu agar berkurang perihnya. Oh iya, dia meniupnya juga setelah mendaratkan ciuman kilat itu. Tentu saja aku membeku di tempat.

Changmin sepertinya tidak paham reaksiku. Ia malah kemudian memberikan kaleng bir kesukaannya itu di tanganku lalu beranjak pergi. Aku masih terbatas mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk mencerna keadaan.

"Hyung…aku serius minta maaf karena melemparmu," Changmin tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. "Tapi tidak soal yang kita bahas tadi."

Sekarang nyeri di kepalaku hilang sudah.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

**Author's speak up now~~**

Selamat datang di halaman khusus drabble ini.

Di luar perkiraaanku sendiri akhirnya aku bikin page khusus drabble. Bisa dibilang ini adalah sarana corat-coret ketika saia terlalu malas menjadikan fic panjang atau tidak bisa mengembangkan sebuah ide. Ini sifatnya suka-suka jadi kalo dapet wangsit ya kuisi dan waktunya tidak pasti.

Silahkan isi kotak review dengan pujian, saran atau ide buat drabble selanjutnya.

See u~~


	2. Shallow Sleep

**Shallow Sleep**

Yunho-Changmin (Homin-Minho idk) TVXQ/NC-15/Yaoi/Angsty

.

_"I see you until I wake from a shallow sleep"_

.

.

Tidur adalah segala-galanya untuk Yunho saat ini. Tidur adalah pembunuh realita yang saat ini membuat sesak hidupnya. Membunuh kepedihan yang sudah tak tahu lagi harus dia apakan. Yunho belum siap jika harus melompat dari jendela apartemennya atau menenggak alkohol satu pabrik hingga mati.

Cukuplah dengan tidur.

...tapi tidur yang nyenyak tanpa kemunculan imaji "dia".

Sosok "dia" yang membuat Yunho mau tidak mau harus tidur daripada mati konyol. Melemahkan memori lekuk abu-abu otak yang menyimpan nama itu agar segera lenyap tapi selalu gagal. Setiap tidurnya selalu memunculkan detil sosok itu seperti yang tersimpan di memori Jung Yunho.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berat saat merasakan kepalanya menyentuh bantal yang beraroma menenangkan. Dia belum mengantuk tapi otaknya mulai memproduksi imaji sosok itu sehingga tak ada pilihan lain selain tidur.

Selalu terulang yang seperti itu.

Tak bisa dibunuh.

Ingin tapi tak ingin tidur karena benci namun juga terlalu merindukan sosok itu. Ingin memimpikannya tapi juga ingin terbangun saat memimpikannya. Hidup memang terlalu penuh ironi.

Menyebalkan.

_Tarik nafas...keluarkan...tarik...keluarkan..._

…perlahan...berulang kali...lalu semua makin mengabur hingga tinggalah gelap.

…

…

Entah berapa gelap itu bertahan hingga sebuah suara yang dikenal menyeretnya untuk membuka mata.

"Hyung...kamu sakit?"

Yunho tidak yakin benar-benar membuka matanya tapi yang jelas sosok itu vivid sekali. Jelas itu Changmin-nya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Yunho jujur dan disorientasi. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini di mana."

"Tentu saja di rumah kita. Kamu hanya mengigau karena demam hyung."

"Aku tidak demam Min. Badanku tidak panas."

"Kamu tidak merasakannya karena panasnya terlalu tinggi hyung."

Mata Changmin terlihat begitu khawatir sehingga Yunho nyaris mempercaya ini sebagai kenyataan.

"Aku tahu ini hanya mimpi. Ini cuma mimpi karena sudah tidak ada rumah 'kita'. Pergilah Min...jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Changmin yang sedari tadi duduk di sisi Yunho tiba-tiba mengusap kepala Yunho. Terasa sangat nyata hangat yang menguar dari persentuhan kulit itu. Matanya menatap begitu pedih, seakan-akan orang di depannya ini amnesia.

"Seburuk itukah hyung? Separah itukah aku melukaimu hyung?" Jari itu menyentuh lembut helaian rambut Yunho. "Hingga kamu menginginkan aku tidak nyata?"

"Kamu tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu," Yunho memandang tajam kedua mata bulat yang biasanya selalu membuatnya luluh itu. Ada air mata yang terbendung di sana, terpantul pada miliknya sendiri yang sama saja keadaannya.

"I know hyung...i know...tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah mengerti," sorot mata Changmin langsung berubah penuh sesal. Seperti ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang terlarang untuk diucapkan. Ia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu tapi Yunho tak menangkap suara itu. _Mianhe?_

Yunho merasakan kini nafas mereka seirama sama beratnya. Menggantung canggung yang tak nyaman. Entah berapa lama.

"Hyung bukannya sudah kubilang jaga dirimu baik-baik? Kenapa jadi sekurus ini?"

_Oh, Changmin masih di sini_. Yunho semakin ingin segera bangun dari mimpinya ini.

Tangan kiri Changmin mengusap pelan pelipis Yunho dan menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Mata mereka kembali saling menatap sedih, kecewa dan marah, tapi tetap tanpa kata. Yunho kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk menghadap Changmin. Jarak tubuh mereka kini hanya beberapa senti tapi Changmin tak bergeming untuk mundur. Jemari Changmin malah berhenti di pipi Yunho kemudian menangkup daun telinga itu lembut. Hingga sebuah friksi akibat benda melingkar di jari manis Changmin menyentak kesadaran Yunho.

Yunho menyentuhkan bibirnya pada Changmin.

Berharap ilusi ini segera buyar dan dia bisa tidur kembali dengan tenang.

Namun ternyata tidak...bahkan jauh lebih buruk, karena semakin lekat.

Yunho merasakan tangan Changmin kini melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya dan menekan tubuh mereka untuk bertemu. Lidah mereka kini saling mengecap dalam kesadaran virtual tanpa identitas dan rasa. Tak ada memori masa lalu, hanya aroma khas tubuh masing-masing yang dengan ajaibnya mampu dikenali otak.

Nyata?

Ilusi?

Mimpi?

Entahlah...

Tak ada yang peduli, bahkan Yunho sudah lupa ia ingin segera bangun. Lebih baik terkubur selamanya di alam mimpi yang seperti ini, dimana dia memiliki Changmin-nya seutuhnya di setiap jengkal kulit dan hatinya. _Miliknya seorang._

Tanpa disadari Yunho, Changmin telah merebahkan kembali tubuhnya tanpa melepas ciuman. Kemudian ia berhenti lalu menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka. "Istirahatlah hyung," sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di sana.

Yunho bersumpah tak ingin tidur saat kedua mata Changmin menatapnya teduh, namun tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang dalam kegelapan yang nyata. Dia kehilangan Changmin lagi.

...

…

..

Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang terang oleh pantulan cahaya matahari dari jendela. Sendirian. Semua sama seperti saat dia berangkat tidur. Tapi dia tetap memaksa otaknya mencari selipan kejadian tadi di dalam memori diantara lekukan abu-abu.

Mimpikah?

Nyatakah?

Yunho mengecap bibirnya gelisah lalu tersadar ada aroma tembakau di mulutnya.

_Huh?_

Yunho yakin sudah lama berhenti merokok...tapi Changmin masih sering melakukannya saat stres.

.

.

.

**-The End—**

**Credit: ** title taken from "Shallow Sleep" by Hyde (Roentgen –English version-, 2001)


	3. Headache

**What A Nice Headache**

(Homin/ Fluff/G/Bromance)

.

.

.

Changmin itu manusia ajaib dalam berurusan dengan virus dan bakteri di tubuhnya.

Dia itu jarang sakit tapi sekali kena bisa menahun, ya hitungan minggu sampai bulan lah. Bahkan Yunho sering lupa saat sakit bersamaan dengan Changmin. Karena saat Yunho flu lalu sembuh dan flu lagi Changmin belum sembuh dari flu pertamanya.

Celakanya, Changmin selalu menganggap sakitnya itu bukan penyakit. Sepertinya semacam flu-itu-sebenarnya-adalah-nama-organ-di-sebelah-la mbungku. Sampai Yunho sudah lelah berkomentar mulai dari menyindir hingga menasehati dengan konotasi memarahi. Bukannya kejam tapi memang sepertinya Changmin sendiri menganggap hidupnya tak lengkap tanpa sakit. Lama-lama Yunho terbiasa dengan kecenderungan masokis dalam diri anak kurus yang hobi mengejek kemampuannya mengingat letak ponselnya sendiri. Bagi Yunho sih paling penting Changmin tidak sampai pingsan di depan publik.

Hmmm...tapi itu bukan berarti boleh pingsan di belakang kamera lho.

Apalagi di backstage saat menjelang konser dimulai.

Seperti saat ini.

Yunho selalu sibuk setengah mampus ketika hari konser digelar, apalagi hari pertama, minimal sibuk mengingat-ingat skenario apa saja yang harus dilakukannya nanti di atas panggung. Biasanya dia tidak akan berlama-lama dengan Changmin dan baru bicara saat dirias atau mau naik panggung. Namun Yunho sudah curiga saat berangkat bersama Changmin tadi pagi. Yunho sempat membatin anak itu agak pucat dan lemas saat di dalam van. Ditanya pun jawabannya standar, "aku tidak apa-apa hyung". Jadi tanggapan Yunho juga standar alias percaya saja. Seperti biasanya.

Saat mereka dirias untuk konferensi pers, Changmin mulai mengeluh sesekali tapi hanya bilang agak pusing. Yunho tidak terlalu curiga karena seperti biasanya Changmin bisa bersikap segar bugar saat konferensi pers. Namun radar Yunho kembali aktif ketika mereka sampai di venue dan dilihatnya dari belakang badan Changmin tampak ringkih. Beberapa kali dia juga meringis tak nyaman.

Tapi dasar Changmin….masih saja menjawab dengan pola kalimat standar.

Kali ini Yunho percayanya tinggal setengah.

Yunho sudah tidak pakai curiga-curigaan lagi begitu seorang staff tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dan melaporkan Changmin yang menggelepar diserang pusing luar biasa. Yunho yakin dia kena serangan jantung saat melihat badan itu membentuk bola di tempatnya duduk di depan meja rias. Kurang horror apalagi kalau kedua tangan Changmin memegangi kepala yang berusaha dipukulkannya ke meja dengan staf memeganginya agar tak melakukan hal itu.

"Changmin-ah! Kamu baik-baik saja?" Yunho sadar itu pertanyaan bodoh, tapi otaknya mampet karena panik. Dia memegangi kedua bahu Changmin untuk melihat lebih dekat. "Ini hyung Min-ah. Yunho."

Changmin tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kesakitan. "Hyuuung...sa..kit...ba...nget. Aku...gak...betah! Hyuuung!"

Tangannya mencengkeram erat baju Yunho dan satunya di bahu. Tatapan kesakitan Changmin benar-benar membuat Yunho nge-blank, antara kasihan dan panik harus berbuat bagaimana. Staff yang menenangkan Changmin langsung mundur saat Yunho menggantikan. Dia memegang tangan Changmin dengan protektif.

"Kalian sudah kasih obat?" tanya Yunho random pada tiga staff yang menonton mereka.

"Sebelumnya Changmin sudah minum aspirin. Kira-kira 15 menit lalu."

Yunho berusaha keras tidak berteriak saat Changmin tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya. Semakin keras hantaman pusing di kepala Changmin maka makin keras juga dia meremas kulit lengan Yunho. Staff hanya bisa meringis melihat Yunho menggigit bibirnya karena kesakitan. Dia tidak mau Changmin semakin pusing mendengar suara berisik.

"Yunho-shii….kwencana imnika?" seorang staff mulai mendekati Yunho tapi malah dihardik tajam. Berani-beraninya ya bertanya seperti itu. "Ini orang medis mana?! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Oke, konser kurang 3 jam lagi dimulai dan sekarang Changmin benar-benar sakit. Serius. Lalu sekarang Yunho harus melanjutkan menghandle tugasnya sementara Changmin tak membiarkannya beranjak satu meter pun. Yunho yakin bajunya yang tebal itu akan sobek kalau dia menjauh barang satu senti dan coordi noona tak akan suka itu.

Changmin sakit tapi Yunho yang menjadi sandera.

Yunho berusaha melepaskan pegangan Changmin saat dongsaeng-nya itu digiring merebahkan diri di matras untuk dirawat staff medis. Changmin akhirnya diberi injeksi obat entah apa itu pokoknya Yunho percaya saja. Kepala Changmin juga sudah didinginkan dengan kompres agar lebih tenang.

Yunho merasa seperti pria yang menemani istrinya melahirkan.

...karena Changmin benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan pegangan tangannya meski sudah diberi obat.

_Ya sudahlah..._

Yunho membelai konstan punggung tangan Changmin yang mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya itu. Dia berharap setidaknya itu bisa membantu Changmin untuk tertidur. Staff medis sebenarnya membisiki Yunho opsi untuk memberi sedikit suntikan pain killer jika kondisi tidak membaik, tapi ditolaknya. Dia yakin masih bisa mengatasi ini asal Changmin bisa tidur walau sebentar.

Dalam keadaan Changmin mengaduh, Yunho memberi dan menerima instruksi dari staff dengan berbisik-bisik. Tentu saja Yunho terposisikan duduk di sebelah matras dengan satu tangan memegang kertas-kertas dan satunya menenangkan Changmin yang mulai mengurangi gerakan sporadisnya. Seorang staff bahkan harusnya menyuapinya makan karena tangannya sibuk dan matanya fokus membaca.

Yunho menghela nafasnya lega saat memperhatikan Changmin akhirnya tertidur.

Tapi senyumnya menguap dalam sekejap.

_Oh, shit...kenapa masih memegangiku?!_

Yunho berusaha mengurai jari-jari panjang yang lentik itu terlepas dari bajunya dengan sepelan mungkin. Tapi gerakan itu membuat Changmin mengernyitkan dahi. Yunho berhenti, dia tidak tega.

_Ya sudahlah..._

Dengan isyarat tangan, Yunho meminta semua staff keluar ruangan dan kembali lagi setengah jam sebelum konser dimulai. Lebih baik dia ikut istirahat sebentar juga. Yunho sudah biasa tidur sejenak sambil duduk dan bangun tanpa merasa pusing.

Rencana Yunho tidak meleset, dia bangun dari tidur pendeknya yang hanya 10-15 menit itu. Bonusnya, Changmin sudah terduduk di depannya dengan sadar dan bugar meski seperti agak nge-blank. Kabar lebih bagusnya, tangan itu tidak lagi memegangi baju Yunho.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini hyung?"

Yunho menatap balik tanpa ekspresi meski merasa lega luar biasa. _Sudah benar-benar sehat rupanya._

Yunho berdiri merapikan bajunya yang acak-acakan berkat Shim Changmin dan beranjak keluar ruangan. "10 menit lagi siap di entrance," ucapnya singkat sebelum meraih gagang pintu.

"Hyung..."

Yunho berbalik memandang Changmin yang juga berusaha berdiri dengan memegangi meja di dekatnya. Mungkin kepalanya masih berputar-putar. Tapi Yunho tahu dia akan jauh lebih baik-baik daripada tadi.

"...gomawoyo."

Yunho memberikan jempolnya dengan senyum terulas di bibir sebelum meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di ruangan itu.

.

.

**-THE END-**


End file.
